


Su alma

by lilahenatlantis



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Almas gemelas AU, Español | Spanish, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 03:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilahenatlantis/pseuds/lilahenatlantis
Summary: Leo Snart despierta con un vacío en el pecho y una necesidad urgente de caminar.





	Su alma

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> Notas: Hace algunos años, cuando descubrí el _trope_ de las almas gemelas diseñé mi propio universo, con reglas y mitología pensando en escribir un fic de Sherlock. Jamás sucedió. Sin embargo, las almas gemelas la llevan así que acá estamos.  
>    
>  En su momento, la malvada [](http://deils.livejournal.com/profile)[**deils**](http://deils.livejournal.com/) pidió que el autogol marcado por Gary Medel, en el minuto 60 del partido Chile – Perú, copa América 2015, tuviera también su fic, así que lo considero para el pago de la [Manda para la buena onda futbolera para Chile (todavía hay clasificatorias edition)](http://lilahenatlantis.livejournal.com/19349.html). Gracias a [](http://deils.livejournal.com/profile)[**deils**](http://deils.livejournal.com/) y [](http://le-mousquetaire.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://le-mousquetaire.livejournal.com/)**le_mousquetaire** por apañar cuando este fic me desconcentraba de mi tesis, son un sol.  
>    
>  Palabras: 4800+

Leo Snart despierta con un vacío en el pecho y una necesidad urgente de _caminar_.  
  
Es el instinto más profundo del ser humano, le han dicho, puede que sea más fuerte que el amor de una madre. No es que Leo tenga como comprobarlo, claro, no ha tenido la mejor suerte en ese departamento.  
  
Aun así, duda un momento antes de levantarse. Puede resistirlo, sabe que puede resistirlo, aunque digan que es peligroso. No quiere dejar sola a su hermana, no con los amigos de su padre rondando la casa, menos que nadie con su padre en la casa.  
  
Está debatiendo qué hacer cuando siente el siguiente impulso _cerca_. Bien, decide levantarse. Despierta a Lisa y la hace recoger una mochila, él mismo lleva sus posesiones más importantes. Uno nunca sabe en qué termina esto.  
  
Después de todo, su alma gemela lo está llamando y eso no significa nada bueno.

***

La escena es un desastre. Joe no va a olvidarlo jamás. Henry está en estado de shock, aunque niega haberle hecho daño a su esposa. Barry está llorando junto a Iris.  
  
Acaba de alejarse para tomar un poco de aire antes de llevar a los niños a su casa cuando nota a una chica rubia mirándolo con desconfianza. Debe tener la edad de Iris y Barry. Se acerca, pensando que es una compañera de curso cuando nota que la acompaña un muchacho mayor, ambos están de la mano. El chico tiene la mirada ausente…  
  
\- ¿Dónde está?  
  
Oh.  
  
\- ¿A quién buscas, hijo? – apoya una mano en su hombro, pero el chico lo retira bruscamente. Es casi de su altura, tiene los ojos azules y se ve pálido.  
  
\- Lenny me despertó. – dice la niña, preocupada, mirando fijamente su placa. – Creo que está _caminando_ , pero no me dice adónde vamos…  
  
\- Está bien. – les hace una seña para que se acerquen. – Vamos, creo que te están esperando, Lenny.  
  
El muchacho lo mira con algo de desprecio, pero no contesta. Ve a Barry y avanza hacia él, deposita una mochila en el suelo y, sin soltar a la niña, lo rodea con el brazo libre.  
  
\- Estoy aquí. – le parece oír.  
  
El alma gemela de Barry parece calmarlo con su sola presencia, aunque ninguno de los dos entienda lo que está sucediendo. Las chicas se hacen a un lado, mientras Barry sigue llorando y empieza a relatar lo que vio.  
  
Tal vez sea bueno que el muchacho lo haya encontrado cuando Barry más lo necesita, aunque con solo mirarlo Joe sabe que traerá problemas, eso sin mencionar la niña. Aun así…  
  
Aun así, se siente aliviado que su propia nena no se haya despertado en mitad de la noche para _caminar_ a la escena de un crimen.

***

Cuando tiene catorce años, las compañeras de Lisa se entretienen fantaseando sobre las distancias que van a recorrer y los peligros que van a enfrentar si tienen que _caminar_. Lisa no las corrige, sólo intercambia una mirada con Iris y sigue almorzando.  
  
Tal vez Iris no esté de acuerdo con ella y lo encuentre todo romántico, pero Lisa sabe. No es nada bueno. No te hace feliz.  
  
Vale, puede que ahora viva mejor, desde que el detective West la recibió en su casa junto con Barry, que tenga un hogar y no viva con miedo, pero cuando extraña tan profundamente a su Lenny no puede terminar de gustarle. Después de todo, no es su culpa ser un hombre y que Barry sea un chico, su hermano jamás le haría daño ni se aprovecharía de él por mucho que Joe West tema lo contrario. A veces, Lisa lo odia por desconfiar así de su Lenny.  
  
Nunca le dice nada a nadie. Lenny le tiene prohibido portarse mal, Barry no sabe guardar un secreto y, al final, Iris es la mejor amiga que ha tenido jamás. Además, el detective West se encargó de encerrar a su padre en la cárcel por un largo tiempo, así que Lisa nunca lo odia por mucho rato.  
  
Todo está bien hasta que ve a Barry mirando a Iris en el desayuno y se le rompe el corazón pensando en su pobre hermano.

***

Barry no es tonto. No sacan nada con susurrar a su alrededor, porque recuerda perfectamente los hechos. Él estaba ahí. Por supuesto que es el alma gemela de Len, la noche que su madre murió, él atravesó la ciudad sólo para ir a consolarlo. Eso es _caminar_ y sólo un profundo sufrimiento del alma gemela puede causarlo.  
  
De todas maneras, tiene esperanzas. Hay historias así. Puede que él sea el alma gemela de Len, pero su alma gemela aún puede ser Iris, no pueden descartarlo todavía. Siente que están destinados a estar juntos, que ella debe sentir lo mismo que él, pero no quiere ponerle un nombre. Está bien. Len va a encontrar a alguien a quien amar y van a ser felices.  
  
Barry no es tonto, así que trata de no acordarse de ese vacío en el pecho que sintió la primera vez que Len entró al reformatorio, ni que tuvo que cerrar con llave la puerta y la ventana de su habitación para no salir corriendo en su primera noche, ni que solo pudo calmarse cuando Joe les contó al día siguiente de la pelea que tuvo Len. No puede. Sólo tiene que concentrarse en Iris.  
  
Cuando pueda demostrar la inocencia de su padre van estar juntos. Lo sabe.

***

Leonard no se sorprende cuando le dicen que tiene una visita. Su hermana es así de obstinada. La sorpresa se la lleva cuando al otro lado del vidrio lo espera Iris West con cara de reproche.  
  
\- Lo prometiste. – dice a modo de saludo.  
  
\- Tranquila, hermanita, soy un hombre inocente.  
  
La policía no puede probar nada en su contra, es lo que ambos entienden.  
  
\- Papá está furioso.  
  
\- No quería molestar a tu papá.  
  
Siempre mantiene la distancia con Joe, no puede olvidar quiénes son. No es la clase de hombre que adopta como padre al policía que arrestó a su viejo, por muy bastardo que sea el viejo.  
  
\- Barry está decepcionado.  
  
La sola mención del chico es empezar a remover una costra. Cada vez que cree que puede salir de _eso_ algo lo vuelve a empujar, aunque sea una noticia o una vitrina. Una vez fue un artículo en una revista científica que apenas pudo entender y que no pudo dejar de leer.  
  
\- ¿Cómo andan las clases?  
  
Es la clase de información que puede procesar ahora. Barry insiste en ser analista de escenas de crimen, Iris insiste en ser periodista y Lisa insiste en que no quiere aceptar el dinero de nadie para estudiar, muchas gracias.  
  
Esta vez, el resumen es breve, no ha pasado mucho desde que fue a la casa West, después de todo.  
  
\- Estás satisfecha, supongo. – dice con algo de amargura. – Puedes volver, decir que me viste e inventar lo que sea más conveniente, diles que dije algo inspirador.  
  
\- ¿Es todo esto una broma para ti? – se enoja más de lo que Leonard creyó, algo pasa. - ¡Estás en la cárcel! – baja la voz para no llamar la atención. - ¿Quieres saber dónde pasé mi mañana? Tuve que sostener la mano de Lisa en una clínica…  
  
Leonard no interrumpe la historia ni olvida detalle. Esa noche en su celda, planifica su salida, una venganza y se da cuenta de que en realidad Iris West es su hermana. Tiene que protegerla y tratarla como tal.

***

Iris odia el hospital. Odia las máquinas, odia el olor, odia la falta de color. Más que nada, Iris odia que Barry no despierte y que nadie sepa qué pasa con él. Lleva un café y un libro en la mano, va a ser otra noche larga de estudio y su amigo es un buen oyente.  
  
Cuando llega a la habitación, hay alguien en su silla, con la mano de Barry entre las suyas y, por su cara de asombro, acaba de recibir una descarga de estática.  
  
\- No saben por qué pasa. – deja el café en la bandeja junto a Len, parece necesitarlo más que ella. Él no contesta, ella no lo mira, acerca otra silla y se sienta junto a él. – Hemos estado esperándote.  
  
\- Estuve ocupado. – le contesta él. Ella no pregunta si robando o en la cárcel, no tiene caso. – No ha despertado.  
  
\- Dime que va a despertar.  
  
\- Tú dímelo. ¿Qué dicen los médicos?  
  
\- Lo sabes mejor que yo. – la ficha clínica está al alcance de su mano e Iris no duda que la haya memorizado. - ¿Qué sientes?  
  
\- Estática.  
  
\- ¿Cómo pudiste… cómo…?  
  
\- No me estaba llamando, no esta vez. – suena como si estuviera conteniendo el llanto.  
  
\- ¿Qué?  
  
\- ¿Eres tú? – la mira por primera vez, con los ojos azules llenos de lágrimas que no debe ser consciente que están ahí.  
  
\- ¡No!  
  
\- Tienes que ser tú. – vuelve la vista hacia Barry y le acaricia la frente. Iris ve la electricidad entre ambos. Tiene que significar algo.  
  
\- No lo soy, lo sabemos. Lo sabes. Siempre has sido tú, Len.  
  
\- Él te ama, Iris. Siempre.  
  
\- Él nunca ha sabido lo que sientes por él. Espera, sé que crees que sí, pero él piensa que es solo… superstición o instinto. Lo amas, ¿verdad? – él no contesta. – Quédate, te necesitamos, papá quiere trasladarlo a los Laboratorios Star y puede que lo ayuden, pero va a necesitarte. – hace una pausa. – La verdad es que todos te necesitamos.  
  
Él no contesta. Iris no esperaba que lo hiciera, ya han tenido esta conversación antes. No puede convencerlo y necesita estudiar, así que recoge sus cosas.  
  
\- Lisa llegará antes de las ocho, nos gusta que no esté solo para la ronda del médico. Si necesitan algo, llama a una enfermera.  
  
\- ¿Iris?  
  
\- Si no vas a quedarte, está bien. Barry te necesita esta noche, si es todo lo que estás dispuesto a darle.  
  
Sale antes que él alcance a replicar. Va a estar por la mañana, por lo menos se encontrará con Lise.  
  
Mientras camina al bus (cansada, tan cansada), el auto del detective Thawne se detiene junto a ella, resulta que no vive lejos y le ofrece llevarla a su casa.

***

Le toma años darse cuenta de que, con todo lo que conoció a Flash, nunca conoció a Barry Allen. Ahora Eobard lo entiende mejor, aunque no vaya a admitirlo, ni siquiera si tuviera a quien. El chico inspira lo mejor de la gente que lo rodea, entre ese idealismo ingenuo y la sonrisa contagiosa. Hay días en que el entusiasmo en el Laboratorio es tal que se deja llevar, por un momento o dos.  
  
Si no supiera lo que sabe, si realmente fuera Harrison Wells, esta vida sería suficiente. Como no es el caso, continúa monitoreando a su enemigo, obligándolo a moverse más rápido, preparando su próxima jugada.  
  
Esta noche se toma un descanso. Felicity Smoak es deliciosa en persona, a diferencia de cuando es solo un personaje secundario en la biografía de Oliver Queen, y hay algo gracioso en ver a Barry fingir que no conoce a su alma gemela y al equipo fingir que no tienen idea que Leonard Snart y Barry son almas gemelas.  
  
Sabe que al final Snart muere mucho antes que Barry, tal vez en un año o menos. Puede que en esta oportunidad pueda usar esa muerte a su favor. Quien sabe cuánto podría estimular la velocidad del muchacho sin alterar la línea temporal.

***

Barry está furioso.  
  
\- Tal vez deberías dejarme esta a mí. – le dice Joe a la salida del laboratorio.  
  
\- No, tengo que arreglarlo.  
  
\- Barr… no tomes decisiones apresuradas.  
  
\- Voy por Caitlin, no te preocupes.  
  
Encontrar a Len y Mick es casi un juego de niños, solo se concentra lo suficiente y corre. No se detiene a pensar en qué significa que sea capaz de localizar a Len en segundos.  
  
Caitlin no parece herida, sólo asustada. La lleva al laboratorio y la deja antes que Joe pueda decir algo más.  
  
Por supuesto que cuando vuelve al almacén, Mick está rodeado por un cerco de llamas. Se demora dos segundos en apagarlo y otros dos en reducir a Mick para dejárselo a la policía. Conociendo a Joe y Eddie no deben estar lejos.  
  
\- ¡Mick! – Len está tratando de apuntar.  
  
Barry le quita la pistola y lo lleva al bosque a las afueras de la ciudad. También ignora la energía que parece aumentar en él cuando tiene a Len entre sus brazos ( _mío_ ). Cuando se detienen, Len tiene que doblarse a vomitar por la velocidad. Tremendo supervillano.  
  
\- Esto tiene que parar. – le dice cuando parece que Len ha terminado y está tratando de tomar aire.  
-  
\- ¿Qué? – Len lo mira fijamente y Barry se da cuenta que usó su voz normal. A la mierda.  
  
\- No puedes seguir secuestrando a mis amigos. – se quita la máscara. – No puedes seguir lastimando a gente inocente. No en mi ciudad…  
  
\- ¿Barry? – se ve asustado y algo más, para lo que Barry no tiene nombre.  
  
\- Ya lo sabes.  
  
\- ¿Quién sabe?  
  
\- ¿Eso es lo que te importa?  
  
\- Joe. – ve la mente de Len funcionando. – El doctor Wells, la doctora Snow y el ingeniero, claro. La chica rubia…  
  
\- Sabías que eran mis amigos.  
  
\- ¡No puedes culparme por no adivinar que mi alma gemela es un superhéroe de la noche a la mañana!  
  
\- ¿Y para qué querías saberlo? ¿Para que Mick pueda quemar la casa de Joe?  
  
\- Jamás te habría puesto en peligro, ni a…  
  
\- ¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡No puedes seguir poniendo a la gente en peligro! A nadie. Confío en que tampoco vas a revelar mi identidad, ni a Lise, ni a Iris.  
  
\- ¿No lo saben?  
  
\- Por supuesto que no saben. – no tiene que explicar, Len entiende.  
  
Solo entonces Barry se calma lo suficiente para oír a Cisco por el audífono.  
  
\- ¿Barry?  
  
\- Estoy bien. ¿Cómo está Cait?  
  
\- Un poco agitada, pero se recuperará. – el doctor Wells está usando su tono conciliador.  
  
\- Bien, estaré allá en unos minutos. – apaga el micrófono. En el laboratorio ya oyeron bastante.  
  
\- ¿Qué pasa ahora?  
  
\- Debería entregarte a la policía.  
  
\- ¿Vas a hacerlo?  
  
\- Entregué a Mick.  
  
\- Se va a molestar conmigo cuando salga.  
  
\- Len, sólo… vete de mi ciudad por un tiempo. Haz lo que quieras hacer en otra parte, pero si lastimas a alguien tendré que ir por ti. – deja caer la pistola de frío. Está cansado y abatido. Len se acerca un paso y a Barry le duele físicamente separarse. – Adiós, Lenny.

***

Lisa está terminando de arreglar las uñas de Iris viendo la hora cada dos minutos. Por supuesto que sabe que ella se da cuenta, también debe haber adivinado que se trata de Len. Por estos días, todo parece tratarse de Len de alguna manera.  
  
\- No se va a disculpar, ¿verdad? – le pregunta Iris finalmente, un par de minutos antes que su hermano llegue.  
  
\- Su pistola no es tan buena para enfriar el infierno.  
  
\- Bien, vamos a escuchar lo que tiene que decir.  
  
\- Por favor no llames a Eddie ni a papá Joe.  
  
\- Bien.  
  
Lenny llega exactamente a las cuatro, abre con su llave y se quita la gorra como si no pasara nada. Lisa lo abraza de todas maneras. Iris suspira y lo abraza también, con su mejor cara de “eres un idiota, pero te quiero”.  
  
\- ¿Cuánto puedes quedarte?  
  
\- Un rato, tengo que ir por Mick…  
  
\- ¿Qué?  
  
\- No vamos a ser tus cómplices.  
  
\- No, no es eso.  
  
Su hermano está nervioso y no es por el trabajo. Lisa mira de reojo a Iris y ella asiente.  
  
\- ¿Qué pasa, Lenny?  
  
\- Tengo que decirles algo, por su propia seguridad. Tienen que prometerme que no van a decirle a nadie lo que saben.  
  
\- Oh, por Dios, ¿en qué estás metido ahora? ¿No has tenido suficiente? No nos vas a involucrar en…  
  
\- Iris, se trata de Flash.  
  
Cuando Len termina de contar la historia, es casi de noche. Iris y ella lo han interrumpido mil veces, para preguntar detalles y aportar su propia información.  
  
\- Salvó a papá del loco de las bombas. – Lisa se encoge de hombros. – Deberíamos habernos dado cuenta.  
  
Por una vez, Len no la mira angustiado por referirse a Henry Allen como papá. Lo ha hecho desde los catorce años, quién iba a pensar que sólo se necesitaba que Barr se moviera rápido como un rayo para que dejara de importarle.  
  
Lisa no se atreve a preguntarle su opinión a Iris. Lleva semanas obsesionada con Flash, esto cambia las cosas. Por el bien de todos, Lisa espera que no las cambie demasiado.

***

\- Gracias por venir. – Barry está esperando en uno de los departamentos de los que no debería saber.  
  
\- Llamaste, supuse que sería importante.  
  
Ninguno lleva su uniforme, vuelven a ser sólo Barry y Len esta noche.  
  
\- Necesito pedirte ayuda.  
  
\- ¿Qué necesitas?  
  
Barry pensaba resumir el plan: hay que mover los metahumanos a Lian Yu por su propio bien y está dispuesto a ofrecer algo a cambio, sabe que puede hacer una oferta interesante, tal vez incluso borrar su expediente criminal. Ahora que está frente a Len, que él lo mira con la confianza que siempre hará lo correcto, duda.  
  
En realidad, ha dudado a cada momento desde que empezó a sospechar de Harrison Wells hasta ahora.  
  
\- Encontré al hombre que mató a mi madre.  
  
\- ¿Qué necesitas que haga? – su expresión se endurece.  
  
Len lo va a matar, si él se lo pide, sin informarle los detalles para evitarle crisis de conciencia o conflicto de intereses con su trabajo. Len lo va a torturar para obtener la confesión que libere a su papá. Len se va a deshacer del cadáver y cargará con la culpa, si fuera necesario.  
  
No es una sorpresa, sólo lo impacta. Este hombre es un ladrón y un asesino y hará lo que Barry le pida, si siente que es lo que Barry necesita. No porque sea su alma gemela, sino porque confía en él, porque cree en él.  
  
Sonríe, se siente liviano después de todo este tiempo. No está seguro de qué va a hacer, pero quiere ser el hombre que merezca esa confianza.  
  
\- Tenía un plan, pero es pésimo. - empieza. – Verás, nos dimos cuenta que no podíamos encerrar a los metahumanos que capturamos en una cárcel común así que tuvimos que improvisar…

***

Leonard encuentra a Barry sin esforzarse.  
  
\- Toma. – le tiende la barrita como saludo.  
  
\- ¿Qué crees que tengo que hacer? – lo mira desde el suelo. Len se sienta junto a él antes de contestar.  
  
\- No puedes confiar en este sicópata, Barry. Aun así, si eres capaz de retroceder en el tiempo y salvar a tu mamá… tienes que intentarlo, ¿verdad?  
  
Va a hacerlo, todos los saben. Lo único que Barry siempre ha querido es liberar a su padre. Si puede hacerlo salvando a Nora en el proceso, ninguno va a detenerlo.  
  
\- Tengo que pedirte algo.  
  
\- ¿Qué necesitas?  
  
\- Cuando vuelvas… Vas a salvar a tu mamá y no vamos a encontrarnos esa noche. Necesito que hagas lo que puedas por Lisa.  
  
\- ¿Ah?  
  
\- Joe los adoptó a ambos esa noche. No quiero imaginar lo que habría pasado mi hermana si hubiera tenido que crecer con… Lewis.  
  
\- No lo había pensado. – Barry lo mira fijo, como si estuviera considerando mil y una consecuencias por primera vez.  
  
\- Vas a cambiar nuestras vidas, Barry.  
  
\- ¿Crees que es lo mejor? ¿Estoy siendo egoísta?  
  
\- ¿Quién soy yo para juzgarte, Barry? ¿Crees que si pudiera salvar a mi madre no lo haría?  
  
\- No pondrías en peligro a Lisa por salvarla. – baja la vista y le toma la mano.  
  
Len entrelaza sus dedos. Se siente completo.  
  
\- No me pondrías a mí en peligro – Barry lo dice como si lo acabara de descubrir.  
  
No le contesta. Hay cosas que no dice en voz alta, claro que los demás saben, incluso puede que Barry lo sepa, mientras no lo diga no tiene que vivir con el rechazo. Patético.  
  
\- ¿Len?  
  
\- ¿Barry?  
  
Barry apoya la mano libre en su mejilla y acerca sus labios demorándose para que Len lo pueda detener.  
  
\- Es… tal vez…  
  
Uno para el camino, se dice Leonard antes de besar a Barry. No será suficiente, pero tomará lo que puede conseguir.

***

Lisa está temblando. Despertó en el living de su departamento cuando papá volvió del supermercado, sin ningún recuerdo de haber llegado ahí desde el salón.  
  
\- Hola, Lise.  
  
\- Papá, llama a Barry. Ahora.  
  
Henry intenta calmarla, aunque ella no lo oye mientras llama a Len. Él no contesta. Mick dice que no ha oído de su hermano. Henry insiste en que exagera hasta que nota una marca en su cuello.  
  
\- Lisa, tenemos que ir al laboratorio.  
  
No deja de temblar por horas, por mucho que Caitlin y Barry le aseguren que va a salir de esta o que Cisco no le suelte la mano. No puede.  
  
Lewis Snart es el monstruo que vive en sus pesadillas, no va a calmarse hasta que su hermano esté a salvo.

***

Es ridículo que Barry haya pensado alguna vez que Len no era su alma gemela. Solía quedarse conversando horas con él cuando era niño, lo admiraba cuando era adolescente. Por eso se decepcionó tanto cuando eligió una vida de crimen. Después de todo, no hay miedo más profundo que temer que vas a perder a tu alma gemela.  
  
No lo piensa antes de llevarse el cadáver de Lewis y enterrarlo en el medio del bosque, a toda la profundidad que es capaz de cavar en un minuto. Luego vuelve por Len y el arma y lo lleva directamente al departamento.  
  
Esta vez, Barry es el que tiene náuseas apenas se detienen. Respira profundo.  
  
\- Barry, no deberías… Está bien, dime dónde está, me entregaré.  
  
\- No.  
  
\- Barry, no tienes que comprometer quién eres por mí.  
  
\- ¿Lo lamentas?  
  
\- No, lo sabes. Estaba dispuesto a lastimar a Lisa, no merecía vivir.  
  
\- Bien. Ella es mi familia también, quiero protegerla tanto como tú.  
  
Barry no se atreve a confesar que haría de todo por proteger a Len, que lamenta cada minuto del tiempo perdido. Ahora pueden estar juntos, si es que Len todavía quiere, si no ha cambiado esa parte de realidad después de su viaje al pasado.  
  
Este no es el momento, tienen tiempo.

***

Mick bebe el café que le entregaron para Snart, su compañero no lo necesita. Parece perdido sujetando la mano del idiota de su alma gemela, inconsciente en la camilla. Otra vez.  
  
Se lo tiene que reconocer al crío, jamás habría pensado que ese cachorro desaliñado era Flash.  
  
\- ¿Te vas a quedar mirándome toda la noche?  
  
\- No lo sé, no pareces tan entretenido.  
  
\- ¿Qué pasa allá afuera?  
  
\- Los cerebritos están perdidos. Tu hermana los está poniendo en orden, tu otra hermana dice que tienes que comer o irte.  
  
\- Ya te comiste mi hamburguesa, ¿verdad?  
  
\- El doc está reaccionando mejor de lo esperado, el detective se fue a la comisaría. El otro tipo… me da mala espina. – bebe otro sorbo, ya tiene la atención de su compañero.  
  
\- ¿Mick?  
  
Confían en su instinto, es la primera regla, confían más en lo que puedan tocar, pero aun no tiene nada. Viendo la expresión de Snart endurecerse, sujetando la mano sana del crío entre las suyas, Mick teme haber hablado demasiado pronto.  
  
\- No puedes matar a este tipo. No puedes alcanzarlo…  
  
\- Puedo congelarlo lo suficiente para que Queen lo atraviese con un par de flechas.  
  
Otro secreto que Mick supone no debería saber, su compañero se descuida cada vez que Barry Allen está en peligro.  
  
\- No, no puedes. – le tiende el café. Está tibio y demasiado dulce, pero Snart lo acepta de todas maneras. – Tu hermana se ve bien.  
  
\- ¿Qué?  
  
\- Iris, Lisa siempre se ve bien.  
  
\- Mick, ahora no es el momento para…  
  
\- Ya sabes lo que le hace a una persona, lo destroza por dentro. – hace una pausa para que su compañero entienda de lo que están hablando. – Perder tu alma gemela… No es un golpe de los que te levantas, Snart. – hay cosas que ha dicho, otras cosas que su compañero solo supone, no es el momento de hacer preguntas y ambos lo saben. – Tu chico va a despertar, la doctora dice que hasta va a volver a correr. Si buscas a este tal Zoom y lo encuentras, no creo que tengas esa suerte.  
  
Guardan silencio un momento. Mick no es de muchas palabras y sabe que Snart está considerando cada una de ellas. Sabe lo que va a decidir, siempre va a poner al crío primero.  
  
Conociéndolo como lo conoce, Mick debería haberse dado cuenta antes de quién era el héroe corriendo por toda la ciudad.  
  
\- Bien. – Len arroja el vaso vacío al basurero. – Esperamos y planeamos, pero no te equivoques, Mick, cuando tengamos a ese tipo, voy a matarlo.  
  
Su compañero está de vuelta.

***

Un hombre que dice venir del futuro le hace una de esas ofertas que Leonard no debería aceptar. Bien, nunca ha podido hacer algo bien por sí mismo, ni siquiera es capaz de cuidar a su alma gemela, esta podría ser su oportunidad. Además, Mick quiere ir, dice que no, pero ambos saben que esta es la oportunidad de la vida de Mick.  
  
\- Es tu decisión. – le dice Barry, encogiéndose de hombros y Len no debería haberle preguntado nada.  
  
Las cosas están tensas entre ellos. A Len le gustaría culpar a Zoom y el peligro que corre la ciudad, pero tiene que reconocer que no son los mismos desde que Barry lo ayudó a encubrir la muerte de Lewis. Oh, por supuesto que entiende por qué lo hizo, solo no quiere que su alma gemela sea un asesino. Barry pasó toda su vida combatiendo un monstruo, no va a meterse en la cama con otro.  
  
\- Te mereces ser un héroe. – opina Iris, cuando pasan diez segundos y parece que Lisa no va a decir nada. – Deberías ir.  
  
Len es el último en responder la propuesta, no sabe cuánto pueden esperarlo. Joe West lo encuentra haciendo tiempo en el Cortex.  
  
\- Piensa en lo que quieres hacer por ti mismo. – le dice sin que le pregunten. – Los chicos creen que este es tu llamado para ser un héroe. Tu compañero… ya sabemos lo que quiere Mick Rory. ¿Qué quieres, Leonard?  
  
\- ¿Vas a convencerme de ser un héroe, Joe?  
  
\- ¿Cuándo he podido convencerte de algo? Sólo estoy diciendo que te has pasado media vida pensando en Lisa y en Barry y el resto lidiando con las opciones que te dejó Lewis. Este es el momento en que haces lo que quieres hacer.  
  
\- ¿Y si quiero dedicarme a robar tesoros por toda la historia?  
  
\- Buena suerte, supongo. – Joe se encoge de hombros y le sonríe con sinceridad. – Por lo que entiendo de estas cosas es la antigüedad lo que les da valor, así que veamos qué va a pasar cuando llegues con tesoros romanos nuevos.  
  
Len sonríe. Ha estado pensando lo mismo, pero no va a confirmarle a West que se parecen más de lo que se siente cómodo reconociendo. Tampoco va a contarle que tiene varias soluciones en mente.  
  
\- Sólo ten cuidado, ¿ya? Ese tipo Hunter me da mala espina.

***

La Velocidad le ha hablado con todos los rostros que Barry ama, excepto por uno. No es el momento ni el lugar para preguntarse por qué, ni para seguir dudando si el lazo entre ellos se debilita.  
  
El espíritu que no es su madre le está leyendo el cuento de su infancia. Barry se siente listo para dejar de huir del pasado.  
  
Sabe que su mamá murió porque tarde o temprano la Velocidad iba a elegirlo. No sabe qué decisiones lo llevaron a enfrentarse a Eobard Thawne en la línea de tiempo original. Ni siquiera sabe si Gideon podría decírselo, ya no interesa.  
  
Está listo para aceptar la Velocidad. Está listo para enfrentarse a Zoom. Está listo para volver a casa.  
  
Se despide del espíritu como si fuera su madre y tiende su mano hacia Iris cuando la Velocidad lo detiene.  
  
\- No todavía. – le señala algo en otra esquina de la casa.  
  
Len aparece frente a ellos. Barry siente en su corazón que es el verdadero y no otro espíritu.  
  
\- No tengo cuerdas controlándome. – lo escucha decir.  
  
_Corre, Barry, corre._  
  
Está en el centro de la Velocidad, donde el tiempo y el espacio no significan nada. Su alma gemela está despidiéndose de él en algún lugar, Barry corre hacia él.  
  
\- Te tengo. – lo toma en sus brazos antes que algo explote, destruyendo el lugar donde están.  
  
\- ¿Barry? – lo siente preguntar.  
  
\- Te tengo. – repite. – Vamos a casa, amor.


End file.
